Trough New Eyes
by P h a n t o m W i s h
Summary: After today, she will have been enrolled at Canterlot High School for exactly a month. After today, questions will be left unanswered. After today, nothing will ever be the same... the story is based on MLP Aquestria girls style. So there will be people and ponies! Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Okay, Let me start by saying "Thanks!" to all the lovely people who were interested enough to click on my story. I love my MLP OC so I have decided to give her an official story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but I do own my OC/s!**

**Now onto what you've all been waiting for...**

_**Through New Eyes Chapter One: Let Us Begin!**_

_'A girl with yellow skin, and dark blue eyes stood on the edge of a steep cliff. The wind blowing freely through her bright blue and red streaked hair. She was looking out at the endless sky freckled with clouds, a deep longing in her soul that was shown in her eyes. But her face held a calm and relaxed expression. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes, inches away from the edge. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, slipping off the cliff into a free fall. Her hair fluttering wildly around her as she plummeted to the ground beneath her. A smile graced her lips just as she caught her self in mid air with a pair of bright yellow wings that sprouted from her back. She flew higher into the infinite sky. No longer tied down to the bounds of the earth, finally free from the shackles of stress and worry. Because in the sky, nothing can hold you in it's grasp, and you can't hold anything in yours. Everything is free to do what it pleases, and nothing can stop it. Where it all can just float an-'_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! B-

A yellow hand shot out from underneath a pile of sky blue blankets, and slapped the top of a digital alarm clock, successfully silencing it. A girl disheveled from sleep emerged from underneath the pile of blankets, and sat at the edge of her bed, upset at the abrupt end of her dream. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, as her arms dropped to her side she just sat there for a few minutes, regaining her thoughts.

Once she decided she was ready, she stood up and walked out of her room and across the hall to the bathroom. It was five thirty in the morning, so it was still dark out side. She reached the bathroom and flicked the light switch on, but immediately regretted it, the brightness of the light attacking her pupils. When her eyes fully adjusted to the brightness she saw beneath her eye lids, she finally opened them. She reached into the shower, turning the handle to the hot water. The pipes burst to life as water ran through them, flying free once it escaped the spout. As the water heated, she stripped herself free from the restrictions of her clothing. She slipped behind the curtain and under the hot droplets of water.

After a fifteen minute shower, and brushing her teeth along with blow drying her hair, she left the bathroom in her bra and underwear. She didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her, because she doesn't have any siblings and her parents would've already left for work by now. She entered her her room, not bothering to close the door behind her. She walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room, and opened the top drawer. She pulled out her favorite dress with the red v neck top that's got straps that fall off her shoulders and a thick bright yellow belt around the waist, with her signature orange-ish red cherry with an aqua blue lightning bolt outlined in dark blue as the cherrys stem, as a belt buckle right in the center of the waist, and a bright blue frilly skirt with a layer of red frills under the blue. Then she pulled her favorite pair of matching bright yellow and aqua blue stripped knee high socks and arm warmers from the second drawer.

She got dressed, then put on some make up. After she re-brushed her vibrant red and blue hair, she looked at herself in the full length mirror attached to her closet door. She took in a deep breath, then sighed.

After today, she will have been enrolled at Canterlot High School for exactly a month. Yes, she had been labeled as the 'new girl' for a good two weeks until the whole thing blew over, and she became just another student. She eventually learned about all the clicks, but none of them really suited her. So she was pretty much a loner, though she luckily managed to make a few friends. Her favorite out of all of them being Poetic Prose, and he certainly lived up to his name. He is ,by far, the best writer in the entire school. She even found him, to some degree, attractive when she first met him, well more in a quirky sort of goofy kind of way. She'd also grown somewhat close to Starry Night and Candy Coating. Though she didn't think they seemed to like her as much as they liked each other, beacause when she met them she found out that they were the BEST of friends. So she kinda felt like they were just trying to be nice, but she did have to admit it was better than being alone...

She checked the clock, it was 7:10. The bus would be coming in twenty minutes. She walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge and all of the cabinets, then settled on a bowl of Captain Crunch for breakfast.

After she finished, she heard the bus coming down the street. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized she was about to loose her ride to school. Then she jumped up from her seat at the table, and quickly ran back up the stairs to her room. She slipped her favorite pair of red ballerina flats on as fast as she could. She then snatched her book bag from beside her bed, then her I pod and phone from the top of her desk. She could hear the growling of the bus's engine nearing her house. She tossed the two devices into her backpack, then zipped it up and laced her arms through the straps runnig out the door as fast as she could. Sadly, she had been moving a bit too fast, and lost her footing about halfway down the stairs. She flew through the air going over the rest of the stairs completely, she braced herself for impact just before she tumbled to the ground on her side then rolled to a stop.

She groaned in pain as she slowly sat up, just as she heard the bus zoom past her house. She groaned again, this time out of frustration. She was almost always late for everything. Even when it was important, in fact the entire time she'd been going to CH she had only managed to catch the bus four times. She wouldn't be surprised if the bus driver had already forgotten she was supposed to pick her up.

Well, it looks like she'd have to resort to plan B, she almost always had a plan B because she was almost always late. And in this case, plan B was running. Yep, she could run all the way from her house to school, and she could get there in time too. She was even known in her last school for being brilliantly fast, especially when she made sweets. She could prepare any sort of dessert in a heart beat. Even if it required baking or freezing, she somehow managed to make it in a flash. When she figured out that this is what she was best at, she obtained her signature cherry with the lightning bolt stem. Her name even suits her talent.

Anyway, she got up off the floor, the pain from falling having subsided by now. Then she walked to the door, turning the handle and pulling the door back revealing the outside world to her. She walked out of the house, taking in a deep breath through her nose. It was a beautiful day, unseasonably warm for fall. She walked down the driveway connected to her house, taking in the weather. Once she reached the end of the driveway, she took a deep breath then crouched down on one knee both hands on the ground.

One... Two... Three!

She took off at lighting speed, heading twords the direction of her school. She reached Canterlot High School somewhere around 8:05 A.M. She walked into her school and over to the nearest wall leaning against it, panting slightly from her run.

She could hear students bustling throughout the school. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She heard footsteps that were noticeably closer than the rest, but she wasn't sure if they were heading towards her, or just passing by. Her question was answered when she herd a familiar voice, that she grown quite fond of over the past month, speak to her.

"Hello, Cherry Blitz!"

**A/N: YAY! So there's the first chapter! Sorry that I didn't reveal her name until the end, I like to do that for some reason...**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading, and please reveiw! XD**


End file.
